


Mission, Travel, and Catch Pokemon

by molly31203



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Funny, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Q想成為訓練家, Travel, mission, 中文, 小OOC, 惡搞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「理由很簡單。」說著，Q拿起放在桌上的手機解鎖，打開一個程式——上頭有一顆神奇寶貝球。「I need to get out and catch pokemon.」</p>
<p>........而M居然同意了這理由。Bond瞪著Q，又瞪著手機中的遊戲介面。What a bloody brave new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission, Travel, and Catch Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道我到底寫了什麼 但這個故事寫起來真的很好玩 很喜歡著迷於Pokemon Go的Q
> 
>  
> 
> Pokemon Go的介紹: https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%B2%BE%E9%9D%88%E5%AF%B6%E5%8F%AF%E5%A4%A2GO
> 
>  
> 
> 本篇大概一定OOC吧，打從要寫玩Pokemon這一刻(ry

 Q Branch的透明門——一扇通往MI6所有最聰明科技宅們的工作室門上，現在貼著一顆超大的神奇寶貝球——被一位穿著軍藍色西裝，剛從M辦公室歸來的金髮特工推開。特工穩健的腳步聲已經無法引起任何一名Q Branch員工的注意，他們對於007頻繁拜訪自家上司的事情感到平常，再加上現在一款剛上市的遊戲讓他們欲罷不能，難以將注意力從其移開。

「Q。」

「Double O Seven。」Bond的聲音將Q的視線從手中的PPK短暫移到對方身上。在Q的示意下，Bond關門，「What can I help you？」

特工悄聲將門關上，緩步走向軍需官，將M給自己的牛皮紙袋放到桌上。「新任務。兩週在歐陸各國。」

「是的，你需要分別追查五個來自保加利亞、義大利跟俄羅斯的人，MI6懷疑他們正恣意竊取情資賣給恐怖份子。」

「而你要參與我這次的任務行動？」

Q皺眉，「我一直都參與你的任務。」

「我是指外勤。親自站上前線。」

「啊 _（Ah）_ ，是的。這次任務本身就需要一位技術人員出勤，所以我向M毛遂自薦。他表示若有Eve和你搭擋出勤便可以准許此次的外勤。」

軍需官少有的站上前線。這讓Bond既感到興奮又緊張——他既擔心Q在任務當中受傷，又因為自己首次能與Q一同出外勤感到期待。再加上根據方才與M的評估，此次如果運氣好，如果Bond搶在那五名嫌犯於集合點鳥獸散前全拿下的話，這次任務將會是三天執勤、十一天遊玩的行程。剩下時間他能帶Q去觀光名勝，博物館，數次美好的晚餐還有晚餐之後的活動。

然而Bond是有點好奇，為什麼軍需官在這時突然決定出勤？過去不論遇到任何類型的任務，甚至是在倫敦市內的小任務，Q只要能避就避，死都不願出任務。搶在青年再次將注意力回到手中的PPK之前，Bond將心中的問題拋出來，並準備發揮自己打破沙鍋問到底的精神從Q口中追問出答案。

出他意料之外的，Q竟乾脆地給出答案。

「理由很簡單。」說著，Q拿起放在桌上的手機解鎖，打開一個程式——上頭有一顆神奇寶貝球。「I need to get out and catch pokemon.」

........而M居然同意了這理由。Bond瞪著Q，又瞪著手機中的遊戲介面。What a bloody brave new world.

 

 

-

 

 

** 法國，巴黎 **

 

「抓緊。」

「真不知道你為什麼要這樣折磨自己，」嘆氣，金髮特工的聲音聽似飽受困擾，實際上雙手緊緊環在軍需官的腰際，笑容異常燦爛，「你明明那麼討厭站在高處。」

「I have to.」懷中的軍需官固執的說著，他像周遭一些觀光客一樣，靠在巴黎鐵塔最高景觀台的欄杆邊，將手機高高舉起對著空著，「這樣我才抓得到比比鳥。」

Bond因為Q孩子氣的回應發出輕笑，當懷中的青年稍微墊高腳尖，試圖更靠近手機中那隻虛擬的pokemon時，特工將手臂收緊，使自己更貼近Q也成功停止Q因過份靠近邊緣的顫抖。

「好角度。」同樣在一旁的Eve小聲朝金髮特工用口語說道，她正趁Q的注意力全在手機螢幕上時，用相機拍下此刻特工與軍需官的姿勢——之後這位前一線特工會將照片洗出一張給Bond，另一張則將分享於MI6裡支持”00Q“這配對的祕密團體——Bond朝Eve露出招牌式的壞笑，接著注意力再次回到黑髮青年身上，將唇輕輕貼上Q的頸側。

 

 

-

 

 

** 捷克，布拉格 **

 

Bond帶著剛出爐的水果餡派和紅茶，搶在太陽完全落下前到查理大橋上與Q、Moneypenny會合。無數的觀光客站在橋邊拿著相機、擺著腳架拍攝著將消失於水平面的夕陽與晚霞。在茫茫人群之中，特工注意到陽光灑在一頭棕髮，金色的光線將青年的輪廓勾勒的更加深邃、清楚，綠瞳因陽光而出現一圈暈黃色的光環。

突然間，Bond停下腳步，佇足在那，遠遠的看著軍需官的側臉——Bond突然想起兩人初次見面於美術館，也是這樣注視對方的側顏，之後在Q支部裡看著對方工作、在狙擊場的練習，還有在Q睡夢中毫無防備的模樣。Q的側臉永遠都如此令他著迷。

漸漸飄遠的思緒在Q一陣驚喜的尖叫與同時發出的哭喊聲被拉回，當Bond走進兩人，他才注意到一道嬌小的身影——一名噙著淚水的男孩從Q身邊跑開，回到自己母親身邊；而Q，與其相反，露出無比燦爛的笑容。那種笑容僅有Q在取得勝利或成功時才出現，得意洋洋且滿足。

像隻心情正好的小貓，Bond心裡補充。當特工更靠近Q時那對綠眸的主人更是少有的主動靠近，興奮的抱著Bond。

「Q跟那男孩做了個賭注，對決輸的人要將自己最稀有的pokemon給對方——結果是Q拿到了一隻快龍。」Eve忍著笑，一邊向金髮特工解答Q之所以如此興奮的原因。但Bond幾乎沒將半個字聽進去，他的心思全集中於掛在身上心情極佳，像隻貓一樣蹭著自己的Q。

 

 

-

 

 

** 匈牙利，布達佩斯 **

 

最後的兩名嫌犯在布達佩斯被Q找到，他們被機場內的CCTV捕捉到——Bond的目標是搶走跑車逃出去的土耳其人，而Q、Eve則負責手中還拿有幾分重要資情，不小心跑進死胡同內的保加利亞人。

即使穿梭在崎嶇狹小的巷子裡，即使眼前的土耳其人持有槍械、危險性極高，特工仍分出一部分心思關注耳機另一邊的狀況，擔心著前一線特工與他的軍需官。

「你擔心的太多。」

「妳知道在外勤上擔心永遠不嫌多。」Bond朝耳機那端說道，同時舉槍朝前方車子的輪胎射擊，「他說不定連槍都不會用。」

「Well，那你可就大錯特錯了。」Eve輕笑。當Bond那端的情況逐漸升溫，她率先切斷兩人間的通話，讓Bond先全心處理面前的目標。接著她打出手機的錄影程式將眼前的狀況錄下，傳送給在仍在追逐目標的特工。

穿著軍綠大衣的軍需官面前跪著一名男子，徹底被繳械，雙膝中彈並被Q一手用黑色的槍管抵著頭。

「別動，」Q以無比冷酷的口吻說著，但鑿於Q另一隻手正舉著手機對準男人的頭，與他接下來所說的話，這副景象似乎有些滑稽。「你的頭上有一隻六尾。」

 

 

-

 

 

** 英國，倫敦 **

 

與Eve一起向M報備完此次任務，資料全部上呈之後，暫時被遣散的Bond一如往常地走向Q支部，推開仍然貼著一顆寶貝球的透明門，無視Q每位手下的注目禮後走進軍需官的辦公室。

Q的注意力不因特工的進入而受影響，對方正坐在工具桌前維修006的裝備（一隻設計縝密精緻的手錶，而不，它不會爆炸，006用洩氣的口吻跟他說過了）。Bond邁步靠向Q，並從口袋中掏出自己的手機，滑開鎖頻後放到Q面前。

那成功的吸引了Q的注意力。綠色的眼睛在看見螢幕顯示的東西時瞇起眼，修長手指將手機握住，拿起。「........你從哪得來的？」

「Well，你不是唯一一位在玩這遊戲的人。」選擇避開直接回答答案，Bond說道，「這是給你的。」

Q朝特工挑眉。雖然對特工所做抱持疑惑，Q仍然拉開抽屜拿出自己的手機，接著在兩支手機中進行交換pokemon的程序。幾秒後，Pokemon系列中最具象徵性、最廣受歡迎的皮卡丘已經進入Q的手機中。

「我想我該找個方式表達我的感謝？」

「一份完美的晚餐？在你的公寓附近，最近新開的一家法國餐廳。」Bond建議。

「只是一次的晚餐？」

聞言，Bond的嘴角往上輕挑。「我們走著瞧。」

當Bond推開Q私人辦公室的門時，Q支部裡所有的員工都注視著金髮特工。「七點來接你。」裡頭的Q朝他點點頭，在場的員工都因Q此刻臉上的表情而露出微笑。

「恭喜你，」站在軍需部外頭等著特工並目睹方才全部過程，Eve朝得意洋洋的金髮特工扮了個鬼臉，「成功捕獲一隻軍需官。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 比比鳥: http://pokemongoglobal.com/project/017-pidgeotto/  
> 2\. 快龍: http://pokemongoglobal.com/project/149-dragonite/  
> 3\. 六尾: http://pokemongoglobal.com/project/037-vulpix/  
> 4\. 皮卡丘: http://pokemongoglobal.com/project/025-pikachu/  
> \------------------------------------------------------  
> 我真的 好想 玩Pokemon Go((倒地
> 
> 一篇結合自己兩個私慾的文XD 抓Pokemon跟讓007 & Q出去玩
> 
> 接著乖乖回去打正劇
> 
> 希望大家喜歡，拜託別打我orz


End file.
